Dancing lesson Ray one shot
by miss89
Summary: Rebecca is helping on a dance school, teaching youngsters how to dance. Mr Digginson are having a ball and the entire BladeBreakers' team are going to have dance lesson.


**From the author:** This one shot was requested by Pop151 on Quizilla.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own either Beyblade or this OC! But I do own this story, so don't like it, don't read it!

* * *

There was not long time for the big beyblade championship. As usual, Mr. Diggenson held a reception before the tournament it was a formality where every blader had to show up and open the reception with a dance. The only problem was that no one from the Bladebreakers had any idea about how to dance. Today they had a day off from their beyblade practice so they could practice their dancing skills.

You had just finished you lessons for young people and were thinking of taking a nice long shower when you got home. On your way out, you heard the main instructor speak in one of the other dancing halls. You actually go pretty curious and decided to have a look of what was going on.

- "Okay, girls! These boys have to learn how to dance waltz before tomorrow!" he stated looking at the girls he got to help. They all simply nodded. You smirked to yourself and were pleased that it wasn't you who had to teach them. /Like they ever are going to learn it/ you thought and leaned against the door frame watching their funny moves.

When the music stopped and they stood still you could have a better look at them. You don't know what you expected from the beyblade world champions, they did not look like champs but oh well. Gordon, the main instructor turned to the wall and alleged looked like he was about to hit his head into the wall. Then he noticed you and almost run over to you.

- "Bekki darling! Like an angel sent from heaven! I need so much help to learn these boys waltz" he said in a given up voice.

- "Yea, I noticed" you smirked. You follow him up to the boys.

- "This is one of my best instructors, Rebecca Summer" he announced and the guys greeted you.

- "If you guys ever have to learn how to dance you better pull yourself a bit more together" you laughed. There was a bit of chit chatting before Gordon left. You put your long blond hair into a ponytail before ordering the boys to get a partner – this time one of who was about their own height. That was not a problem at all. But there was one left; a tall guy with black hair in a ponytail and amber eyes stood with his arms crossed over his chest looking at you.

- "Looks like all the girls are taken" he said. You smiled at him.

- "No worries, I'll be your partner" you told him and he smiled. Not like you wanted to, because you were not used to dance with the "students" but there was nothing to do this time – you simply had to. Was there something you couldn't resist his pretty smile, and all of a sudden it gave you strange urge to kiss him and you had no idea why.

First you gave them a little theory about how to move and how to hold the partner.

- "I guess that's about it. Any questions?" you asked looked at all of them. A boy with a cap put of his hand.

- "Yea, one questions; how long time do you actually want to spend on his?" he asked and sighing. You smirked at him.

- "As long as it takes until you get it" you simply answered. E boys bowed their head almost giving up.

- "Oh come on guys! Mr. Diggenson told us to learn it so give it a chance" the boy with the ponytail spoke.

- "Right, okay, come on now get your partner and 1, 2, 3" you said and they started to move their feet slowly – this time it went much better on, well at least no one stepped on the other's foot or anything.

- "I didn't get your name" you smiled as Ray took your hand put his arm around your waist.

- "Oh right, it's Ray" he said as you started to dance. It was obviously he had tried it before. You tensed as you felt his warm hand on your exposed skin. A strange feel built up inside you. /What is wrong with me? I mean a lot of guys have held me while dancing, but this is different. He's so gentle/ you thought.

Hours went on and about 9pm you ended the lesson. It seems like they actually had learned a thing or two. You had to admit you did not think it was possible to learn them anything. /I hope Gordon let me take a day off tomorrow/ you thought as you dried yourself after the refreshing shower in the schools changing room. On your way out you passed the elders' lesson. You smiled to yourself as you walked by when someone suddenly grabbed your hand. When you turned around you faced Ray. You blushed slightly from the shock, not like you expected him to be there yet.

- "Ray! Wha.. What are you doing here?" you asked as you tried to catch your breath.

- "I didn't mean to scare you. I just uh.. want to thank you for the great lesson, and uhm.." he hesitated.

- "Yes?" you smiled.

- "I was wondering if you would be my date for the reception?" he smiled nervously and looked into your dark hazel eyes which always got a purple glow when you got nervous or something. You stared back at him, not knowing what to say.

- "I'd love to" you smiled. His face lightened up.

- "Awesome! See you on Friday then" he said.

- "We do" you smiled back and he gave you a kiss on the cheek before you separated to make your way home.

* * *

**From the author:** That was my Ray Kon one shot. I hope you liked it ^_^

**Feel free to leave a review ^_^**


End file.
